


Episode 3

by Frostly



Series: Let's Make This Last Forever [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, Club Owner Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Stripper Kim Jongin | Kai, Unlubed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: They try to be about business. They do.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Let's Make This Last Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Episode 3

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> here's a new installment for this series. i love this universe a lot, i missed writing it 
> 
> shout out to my beta, you know how much you mean to me <3
> 
> enjoy!

Minseok scribbles his signature and closes the printout, rolling his shoulders with a sigh as he straightens up from his hunched over position. He stands up from his chair, grabbing the manila folder lying on the desk, and walks over to the wide file cabinet by the wall, opening one of the drawers. 

The monthly compliance reports are the most tedious, time-consuming paperwork and Minseok hates every time he has to sit down and complete them. However, no matter how he feels about them, they’re a necessary evil. He needs his license if he wants to play music in his club, and a strip club with no music isn’t a strip club to begin with. He’s just glad he got it over with. 

He slips the printout inside the manila folder and opens the cabinet’s drawer in which he keeps all his personal copies of the compliance reports he submits, when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

“Min,” comes Jongin’s voice. 

“Hey, baby,” Minseok says, putting the folder with the others. “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“What about?” Minseok pushes the drawer closed and almost does a double take when he turns around and gets a good look at Jongin. 

The dancer is topless, wearing only a pair of stretchy black shorts, his bare feet shoved carelessly into a pair of beat up sneakers as if they were slippers. 

It’s late afternoon, still a good few hours left before the club opens its doors to patrons, so it’s not unusual for Minseok to see Jongin walk around the place like this. That’s what he usually wears for rehearsal.

What  _ is  _ unusual is the golden, shimmery glaze covering his already beautifully tan skin, now glistening under the office’s lighting, looking smooth and silky. 

“Look,” Jongin says, walking towards him like a soft, dazzling vision. His hair is fluffy and unstyled, yet to sit under Luhan’s ministrations for the night, and it falls into his eyes. “This oil is too slippery, I have a complaint from all the dancers.”

Minseok shakes himself out of his daze at Jongin’s words. “Oil?”

“Yeah, the golden body oil we said we would try.” 

“Right,” Minseok nods, remembering. “The oil.”

“Well, it’s no good. We can’t perform like this.”

“What? Come here, let me feel.”

Jongin comes closer, holding his arms out at his sides. “Yeah, see, it’s almost greasy,” he wrinkles his nose. “We thought it’d dry off at some point, but it’s been over an hour and it’s still like this.”

Minseok reaches out and runs his fingers down Jongin’s chest. The skin does, in fact, feel extremely oily, almost slimey. Minseok’s fingers slide down Jongin’s chest too easily and when Minseok draws his hand back, his fingertips come away smeared with wet glittery specks. 

“We can’t use it for the show, Sehun almost sprained his wrist slipping off the pole.” 

Minseok frowns. “That won’t do,” he mutters, rubbing his fingers together. The dancers are the heart of the club and their safety is top priority to Minseok. 

Jongin shakes his head and Minseok reaches out again to glide his fingers down Jongin’s toned stomach. The shine of Jongin’s skin is hypnotizing, and Minseok finds himself almost getting lost in the motion of his hand, the way it makes the specks glint and shimmer. 

“I almost slipped too a few times.”

“Just throw the oil away, we’ll find a better one.” Minseok trails his fingers down until they reach the black of Jongin’s tight shorts and slowly skates his fingers along the waistband. 

The clench of Jongin’s stomach muscles catches his eyes and he glances up to find Jongin looking at him, his bottom lip between his teeth, lids hanging heavy over his eyes. It sends a warm thrill down Minseok’s spine. 

“I’ll tell Luhan when he comes in later then,” Jongin says after a moment, and his voice is quieter. 

“Yeah,” Minseok murmurs, not breaking eye contact as he dips the tips of his fingers inside Jongin’s waistband.

Jongin’s eyelashes flutter, and his chest rises on a deeper inhale. 

Lightly, Minseok starts tracing along the skin underneath the fabric, much warmer, and so smooth, watching all the little signs that give away when arousal slinks into Jongin’s system. The way his lips part, and his eyes dull out, pupils dilating. 

Soon enough, Jongin capitulates. 

“Minseok,” he breathes out, and it’s almost a plea. 

Minseok pulls his hand back and grabs Jongin by the waist to yank him closer. He takes his mouth and pries it open with a sharp bite on his bottom lip before roughly pushing his tongue inside. Jongin is ready for it, welcomes it and yields to it, but gives a surprised sound when Minseok breaks away and turns him around to unceremoniously push him down to the file cabinet, crowding against him. 

“Minseok,” he pants, looking over his shoulder. “Your suit… the oil...” 

“It’s called washing machine, baby,” Minseok says as he drinks in the gorgeous, shimmery sight in front of him. “Now shush.” 

He drapes himself over Jongin’s back and presses his crotch to Jongin’s ass, slotting the line of his hardening cock against the cleft to start a slow, purposeful grind of his hips. 

“Feel that?” he asks and chuckles. “I really can’t resist you.” 

Jongin moans, laying his head on one of his arms, and pushes back against Minseok’s hips, the friction making Minseok’s cock fill out quicker. Minseok almost loses himself in the motion, pleasure creeping in, but he doesn’t want it like this. He’s got other plans. 

Instead, he pulls away and shoves Jongin’s shorts down his legs, exposing the swell of his ass. He cups a hand around one supple cheek, squeezing it tight as he leans down to brush his lips against Jongin's ear. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he whispers.

“Yes,” Jongin breathes and positions himself, sliding his hands over the edges of the cabinet to grip at them tight.

Minseok brings two fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them, lathering them with enough saliva to make them slick and shiny. He spreads Jongin’s left asscheek with his thumb and strokes one wet finger over the rim of Jongin’s hole before breaching it. 

It’s a warm, tight fit as always, Jongin’s muscles clinging to his finger as it goes in deeper, and Minseok doesn’t waste any time inserting another right away to start pumping in and out at an unhurried pace. 

“You’re always so tight, baby,” he hums appreciatively. “Doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you.”

Jongin moans as Minseok opens him up, hips squirming against the cabinet, so much so that Minseok has to put a hand on his waist to keep him still. “Always ready for you.” 

Minseok chuckles. “Yes, you are.” 

He speeds up, thrusting his fingers more roughly into Jongin’s hole, and adds a third, making the fit even tighter, but Jongin takes it in just as perfectly. 

“You look so gorgeous, baby,” he purrs. “I thought a vision had entered my office. But of course it was you.” 

He crooks his fingers and pushes them into Jongin’s prostate, just long enough to make Jongin jolt with a gasp and leave him hanging for more, and then pulls out. He undoes his slacks practicedly with one hand and takes his cock out. He leans closer to trace the head over Jongin’s rim, watching as it pinches. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah. Yeah, c’mon, put it in. Fuck me,” Jongin urges. 

A smirk curves Minseok’s lips and he obliges, pushing the head of his cock past Jongin’s rim. The pressure is undescribable, Jongin’s muscles straining against him, clutching at him as he presses forward, sinking his whole length in with one slow, steady slide. Minseok bottoms out with a groan. 

Jongin whines under him, the shift of his muscles making the gold coating his back gleam, and allows Minseok only a couple of shallow thrusts before he’s jostling his hips impatiently for the real thing. Amused, Minseok obliges him again and gives it to him, pulling out only to push immediately back in, grabbing Jongin’s waist to keep him still as he starts fucking him. 

The pace he sets is fast and rough, one that has Jongin moaning with every thrust, hole clenching around Minseok’s cock, and it feels amazing.

“You love it, baby.” Minseok says, and his voice is strained. “You love it when I fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Jongin pants, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Yeah, I love it. I love it.” 

Minseok fucks him harder, smearing a mess of gold handprints on Jongin’s hips and ass as he drives him back onto his cock, the oil making his grip slippery. 

Jongin is a moaning mess under him, holding onto the cabinet, the force of Minseok’s thrusts making it rattle loudly against the wall, and he cries out in a high voice when Minseok’s cock hits his prostate. 

“Yes, yes, Minseok, yes!”

Minseok drapes himself over Jongin’s back, feeling that tell tale fire in his gut coil tighter, and keeps slamming into Jongin’s prostate, grunting in Jongin’s ear in time with the snap of his hips. 

“MinseokーFuckー _ Fuck _ ー” 

White knuckled, Jongin spasms under him and lets out a cry as he comes hard, hole clamping around Minseok as his cock spurts all over the cabinet’s drawers. 

A groan gets punched out of Minseok, Jongin’s vice-like grip overpowering, and his movements falter as he succumbs to the pleasure, spilling deep inside Jongin, grinding against his ass until he's completely spent.

They catch their breaths as they come down, chests heaving in unison. Minseok pulls out when Jongin makes to push himself off the cabinet. 

Jongin turns around and heaves a ragged breath, looking undeniably fucked out, and Minseok doesn’t resist pulling him into a kiss, which Jongin hums into, their tongues tangling languidly together. 

Jongin smiles when they break away. “Thank you for the pick me up, boss,” he purrs and steps back, but an incredulous laugh escapes from his lips when his eyes fall on Minseok’s chest, widening. “Oh my god.”

Minseok looks down at himself and lets out a laugh of his own. 

The messy but unmistakable silhouette of a body is impressed in gold on his expensive all-black suit, glimmering from the collar of his shirt all the way down to his crotch area. 

“I told you!” Jongin exclaims with a guffaw.

Minseok looks back at him with a grin. “It’s fine, I have a spare suit in the office. Precisely for the times when  _ you  _ visit,” he says, quirking his eyebrow pointedly. 

With one last laugh, Jongin bends down and retrieves his shorts, slipping them back on. “I have to go now,” he says and steps closer, putting a hand on Minseok’s chest, a mischievous curl tugging at one corner of his mouth. “But I’ll see you later.”

Minseok accepts the kiss Jongin presses to his lips and slaps his ass when he turns around to leave, leaving a gold handprint on his shorts.

“Later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> jongin struts into the practice room looking like that and sporting the handprint on his ass and everybody has an aneurysm because holy hell can you two keep it in your pants for once?   
> the answer is no <3
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
